Nico
Nico, a corpse that has been resurrected by Vax Culhorn to act as a bodyguard in a pinch. He was, formally, a member of the Magic Council sent to investigate the mysterious Siluna Ruins. He as his squad where never heard from again, however Vax soon revived him to replace one of his vanguard members that they'd eliminated. He was not revived for his combat ability, but more to act as a scout, as his Teleportation magic became invaluable for gathering information. Shound he be drawn into a fight however, he caries a sword, which he is moderately skilled with, and an array of throwing knives to dispatch enemies. Appearance Most of Nico's body is concealed by thick, white bandages. only a small portion of his face is left uncovered, specifically his eyes and mouth. From what can be seen, his skin appears to be covered in scars partially healed sores, giving his skin a sickly brown, almost charcoal like appearance. Beyond that, he possesses dark blue eyes, and a few strands of black hair have shaken free of the bandages that cover his head. His attire however, consist of a simple robe which shoes heavy signs of wear. The sleeves and ends are frayed and full of holes, and the right side of it often hangs off his shoulder. A black sash hangs around his waist, holding up his robe and housing both his sword, and a collection of throwing knives. A pair of brown leather shoes and brown leather gloves round out his outfit. Even as his body and clothes rot, Nico remains almost oblivious to his own decay. Personality For the most part, Nico displays almost no personality. Before his death, he was a brash, somewhat arrogant young man, quickly raising through the ranks of the Magic Council. He viewed loyalty as the most important trait, thinking of himself as a solder first and a mage second. He liked to impress others, seeing himself as the center of attention, and was sometimes known to put himself in danger just to risk the chance of getting more praise from his superiors. This small detail would unfortunately lead to his own demise, as he volunteered to lead the expedition into the Soluna Ruins, where he met his end. Now that he has been reanimated, vary little of this remains. He is barely able to speak, making communication with him a wasted effort, and possesses very few critical thinking skills. He will blindly follow Vax's orders, even if said order may lead to his own destruction. This may be the one aspect of his personality that he retained after his revival, the military-esk leadership that was hammered into him during basic training. History Unlike many of Vax's other vanguard, Nico was actually a public figure before crossing paths with the masked man. before his death, he was an aspiring rune knight working for the Magic Council. He showed promise during his training days, and headed his own squadron by the age of twenty. He quickly gained a reputation for quick results, and a no-nonsense work ethic, yet at the same time becoming known as a bit of a hotshot. After a time, his squadron was assigned to investigate a new and alarming development within the Country of Bantia. Seluna, a fairly small but technologically advanced city, seemingly vanished overnight, replaced by a rapidly expanding desert. The initial theory being that some new magical technology had run rampant, draining any and all magic from the area and drying up the landscape. Nico's squadron was the third to be sent to investigate, as the two initial scouting party's had both gone missing. Council saw fit to respond with a more military oriented force, and thus, Nico led his men into the rapidly growing wasteland. Nico's official fate has him listed as missing, along with the other member's of his squad, but after over fifteen years, his status was upgraded to KIA, or killed in action. the circumstances of this remain unknown, but it was later confirmed that he and his squad reached Seluna, the epicenter of the disaster, where they where attacked by the undead vanguard under the employ of Vax Culhorn. Again, the details of his death remain unknown, however Vax later transformed Nico into another member of his vanguard, forced to standguard over the ruins of Seluna with Vax's other victims. As a result of Nico's disappearance, the Council moved to abandon searching Seluna for answers, instead establishing a perimeter around the disaster area, and doing it's best to keep others from entering. This didn't stop the adventurous and foolish from trying to venture into the wasteland. Whose who didn;t become lost in the desert and succom to the elements where hunted and slain by Nico and the other member's of Vax's vanguard. Magic and Abilities Teleportation - Nico utilities teleportation magic, though he mostly uses it to manuver, around the ruins of Siluna dessert. In battle, he will use this to rapidly skirt around his foe, looking for an advantageous angle to strike with his sword or knives. He seems to lack any spells, either having never developed them, or having forgotten them them after his death and subsequent revival. Skilled Swordsman - Owing to his training in the Magic Council, Nico was a fairly skilled swordsman. Whatever skill he possessed in life can only be speculated, however, he remains a deadly combatant after his reanimation. His fighting style oddly mirrors Vax's, teleporting to a favorable position before making a strike, or launching an assault with his throwing knives. Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fueling him, and no feeling of pain to hold him back, Nico possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through his body that moves his muscles, not the muscles himself; so while he is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain him, he is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Nico cannot recover from wounds he receives in a fight. He feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on his aging body becomes more noticeable each time he emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day he will simply crumble into dust. Equipment Sword - An unremarkable blade that Nico carries at all times. It is unknown if this is the sword he used in life, but this is an unlikely case. Typically, the blade appears chipped and neglected, so it very well be that Nico will simply allow the weapon to decay, then scavenge a new one when it becomes unusable. Throwing Knives - In a similar fashion to his sword, Nico carries a array of throwing knives, many of which have fallen into disrepair. Nico typically uses these in conjunction with his teleportation magic to seemingly attack from multiple angles at once. Vary rarely does he use them in close combat, even if his sword breaks or is taken from him. Also like his sword, Nico often replaces his knives whenever convenient should he lose them. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Undead Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Teleportation Magic User